Rajesh Koothrappali
Rajesh first name given in The Big Bran Hypothesis Ramayan middle name revealed in The Vegas Renormalization "Raj" known as Raj since Pilot'Koothrappali'family name first revealed in Pilot, Ph.D., is an Indian astrophysicist and Howard Wolowitz's best friend. He often hangs out at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Originally from New Delhi, Raj has an Indian English accent and, ironically, dislikes Indian food and culture. Raj often portrays himself as having come from humble origins and growing up in poverty in India, only for his friends to remind him that his father is a gynecologist, drives a Bentley, and has a house full of servants. His principal characteristic is a case of selective mutism, which does not allow him to talk to women outside of his family and can only be suppressed through alcohol or experimental social anxiety medications, although the former most often changes his personality. Career Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali is an astrophysicist and faculty member at Caltech's Physics Department. For his discovery of a planetary object beyond the Kuiper belt, 2008 NQ17 (which he calls "Planet Bollywood"), he is included in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People_(magazine)%7CPeople People magazine]'s "30 Under 30 to Watch", granting him some form of celebrity status and a larger office for his work. He is also known for a publication on Kuiper belt object size distribution, having run a simulation to correct for the observational efficiency, and was awarded the Newcomb Medal. His expertise even extends to searching for Trojan asteroids at the Earth-Sun L5 Lagrangian point. However, the work Raj performs at the university is repetitive enough that he could conceivably be replaced by a simple software program, and he fails to observe an exoplanet orbiting the star Epsilon Eridani with his much anticipated time using a ground-based telescope operating in Hawaii. During The Pirate Solution, when Raj's research testing the predicted composition of trans-Neptunian objects ends, his working permit and visa are bound to become void, as they are only valid as long as he is employed. He seeks out a research position in stellar evolution with Professor Laughlin. However, the job proposition fails as the research team includes an attractive female, Dr. Catherine Millstone, and Raj accidentally drinks a little too much alcohol, causing him to make a sexually explicit comment. To avoid Raj's deportation to India, Sheldon asks him to work for him and, after several disputes, he agrees. Wanting to be the male "Indira Gandhi of particle astrophysics," Raj researches dark matter. With Sheldon, he explores the string theory implications of gamma rays from dark matter annihilations and considers methods of optimizing a detector for 500 GeV particles to look for the annihilation spectrum resulting from dark matter collisions in space. While Sheldon argues that slow-moving xenon doesn't produce ultra-violet light, Raj posits that xenon can emit the tell-tale ultra-violet light from dark matter collisions, potentially negating a series of dark matter discoveries, and points to neutron scattering data. Characterization Originally from India, Raj is slightly clueless about American culture and idioms, and dislikes Indian food and his home country. Sheldon even disputes his knowledge of Indian customs and Hinduism, and reveals Raj's native language is English, while he seems to speak fluent Hindi. Raj stated that the reason he puts up with Sheldon is so that he could be reborn as a "well-hung billionaire with wings", according to his Hindu belief of being rewarded after reincarnation for suffering willingly; to Raj, karma is "practically Newtonian". He hates Indian music; however, he does appreciate the Indian lullabies his mother sang to him, and the catchiness of Hindi phrases, two mentioned phrases being "जो जी करे कर" - "whatever floats your boat;" and "Fever 104, बहुत अच्छा संगीत के मौजूदा घर. The phrase means: Fever 104, home of the really good current music." On the rare occasions when he actually gets homesick, he picks up the latest issue of "Bombay Badonkadonks" and performs Bollywood dancing. He is hypocritically sensitive to others' racist jokes about India, due to he himself not above making derogatory remarks about India, or, in his view, "Gandhi-ville". Raj also claims he can hold out from noxious gases because he grew up in India. Raj likes to say that he comes from the "exotic" subcontinent of India and had to overcome poverty and prejudice, to make himself appear interesting and mystical, especially when he is womanizing. More often than not, he likes to be associated with Slumdog Millionaire, except when Howard's mother says it. Much like how Howard rarely follows kosher, Rajesh eats beef and believes that some of the Hindu Code of Manu is crazy. He has the recognized psychological condition selective mutism, a social anxiety disorder which renders him unable to talk to women (with the exception of family members, who are seemingly unaware of his condition, and deaf women), although he quickly learns that he is able to surpass this problem by consuming alcohol-containing foods and medicine, or experimental anti-anxiety medication. Consequently, the alcohol alters his nature and the medications tend to have side effects, such as involuntary face and hand motions, loss of rationality, or jovially stripping naked in public without cognizance of its inappropriate nature. Raj is also able to speak in the presence of women if they are part of a crowd, if he thinks he has been drinking alcohol (under a placebo effect), or if he is unaware of their presence. Raj has noted, however, that this is an improvement over his previous affliction, in which the presence of women would cause him to lose bladder control; this was mostly remedied by meditation methods of ancient Indian gurus. Rajesh still has a "nervous bladder", in the sense that he gets an urge to relieve himself when under stress. He complains that he is lonely, which leads to Raj hating himself and needing to be reassured of his value. While usually sweet, Raj sometimes smiles at his friends' misfortunes. Whenever Raj gets an idea or wants to say something slightly controversial in a conversation, he whispers it in Howard or someone else's ear whenever a woman is around. Howard does refuse to say it out loud because he finds it stupid, offensive, or inappropriate, but he ends up saying it anyway through scoffing at Raj. He also has arguments with Howard often, being akin to those of a married couple. He is noted for using "gangsta" slang, such as "fo' shizzle" and repeatedly using the word "dude". He enjoys reading DC Comics, as do his friends, but he dislikes Aquaman. Raj often obsesses over almost-insignificant details in fiction, such as how toilets work in Atlantis, the possible symbolism of ponytails in Avatar, whether Wolverine's prostate is made of adamantium, what zombies would eat if humanity was exterminated, how vampires would shave themselves since they can't see their reflections, etc. He has experienced gaming addiction and, like Howard, he idolizes Stephen Hawking. Unlike the other guys, Raj has shown great interest in some non-geeky things like John Grisham novels and Archie comics, the latter being shared with Zack. Raj also has an interest in a number of books and TV shows which are generally targeted towards the female demographic, such as Twilight, The Good Wife, Grey's Anatomy, Sex and the City, Eat, Pray, Love, and Bridget Jones's Diary. He is normally seen wearing a layered combination of a shirt, a sweater vest, and a windbreaker with khakis and skate shoes; he wore a red cap in the Pilot. Family Raj always communicates with his parents, Dr. V.M. and Mrs. Koothrappali back in India via webcam. They constantly try to arrange dates for him. Raj's parents want their son to marry a woman of Indian descent and give them grandchildren. Mrs. Koothrappali is especially worried that despite Raj being old enough to marry, the closest they have to a daughter-in-law is "that Jewish boy," Howard. When they become meddling or judgmental, he often "brings his parents" into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment via his MacBook Pro, to seek his friends' support in the discussion. Like his "baby sister" Priya, whom he is very protective of, Raj calls his parents "mummy" and "daddy". Despite Raj's claims that he grew up in poverty, his friends like to remind him that he comes from a very wealthy background. His father is a gynecologist, drives a Bentley, and has a house full of servants, two of them children. Raj later admits this, saying they are very wealthy. His parents say this too, believing they have nothing to complain about as they are very rich in a very poor country. In The Wiggly Finger Catalyst, it is revealed that his parents are actually billionaires, as Sheldon claims that Raj's family's estimated wealth is 'halfway between Bruce Wayne and Scrooge McDuck', a reference to Forbes: The Fictional 15. Not much of Raj's family is known so far. Raj comes from a family of six children; Raj is mentioned to have an older brother in one episode, who, according to Raj, gave him his 'Patang' (fighter kite). His older brother appears to be among three brothers, according to Raj's statement in The Hot Troll Deviation. It was also in this episode when Raj claimed that he has two sisters, one of them Priya. Raj's cousin Sanjay Koothrappali works in a Call Center run by AT&T. In The Guitarist Amplification, Raj tried to avoid going to his wedding, but eventually accepted his parents' offer. Another cousin, Venkatesh (who appeared in The Precious Fragmentation), works as a lawyer in Mumbai. He has poor negotiation skills, even admitting that he is useless when Raj was trying to negotiate for a jet ski. In The Griffin Equivalency, Rajesh points out that his limo is bigger than the house that his grandfather grew up in and has more food too, suggesting that his family was not always wealthy. In The Alien Parasite Hypothesis, Raj mentions that Type 2 diabetes runs in his family, but he has no symptoms so far. Relationships Friends Leonard Leaky Hofstadter Leonard and Raj meet at the University in The Staircase Implementation. Made clear in The Jerusalem Duality, both Raj and Howard like Leonard. Though, Raj takes delight in Leonard's problems with Penny and becomes somewhat adversarial with him when he dates his sister, Priya. Raj feels jealous when Leonard and Howard use his idea for fun and exclude him. Koothrappali has said that Leonard only hangs out with him if he has no other options, and has missed him (The Spaghetti Catalyst). When Sheldon and Penny were indisposed, Leonard took the very appreciative Raj with him to Switzerland for a visit to the Large Hadron Collider. They normally try to help each other. In The Date Night Variable, Raj hangs out with Leonard and Penny on their date and gets thrown out when he tries to get Penny to tell Leonard that she loves him. Sheldon Lee Cooper Generally, Raj is much more patient with Sheldon than Leonard, Howard and Penny. When asked, he mentions it is because of his belief in Karma. Sheldon, however, appears oblivious to this, as he once tried to cut off Raj from his circle of friends to make room for Barry Kripke and because Raj got one answer for his questionnaire wrong. Raj was terrified at the prospect of losing Sheldon as a friend, and later worries whether he is merely the "treasured acquaintance." Sheldon hates it when Raj is talking in his ear, although he does appreciate Raj's words. Whenever Raj is upset, Sheldon brings him a hot beverage to console him, as is common in the Cooper household. In The Roommate Transmogrification, Raj proves to be a better roommate to Sheldon than Leonard was, as he goes out of his way to impress him. Considering Raj a good friend, Sheldon enjoys the ethnic diversity he brings about in the group and the fact that he too likes monkeys and trains. In the episode The Pirate Solution, when Raj's research hits a dead end, Sheldon offers Raj a chance to work for him, which he later accepts. Since then, Raj has been working for Sheldon, and they occasionally clash. Raj maintains that he does not work for Sheldon but with him and Sheldon agrees on the opposite, making Raj as the person who works for/with Sheldon. They also have a nerd war over the overly large desk Raj moved into his office . Howard Wolowitz often disagreed, despite being best friends.]] Howard is Raj's best friend; since theSeason 1, they have always been very close and met about the same time they were introduced to Leonard and Sheldon. Raj usually comes to Howard's house for holidays such as Thanksgiving, and has sleepovers there, as well. He knows all of Howard's jokes and finds humor in mimicking Mrs. Wolowitz. Rajesh is sometimes sensitive to Howard's cultural stereotyping as well as his perceived inability to recognize when he is upset. They are practically inseparable, maintaining certain weekly routines together and serving as wingmen to each other. Although Raj and Howard are heterosexual, their relationship and interaction sometimes resembles that of a couple, which resulted in Leonard's mother, Beverly Hofstadter, calling their relationship an "ersatz homosexual marriage". Despite the denials, Raj amusingly still takes up a stereotypical "female" role in arguments with Howard, for example, accusing him of deserting him for any opportunity to speak with an attractive woman. During Howard's launch in The Countdown Reflection, both he and Howard's wife Bernadette express their love for Howard and hold hands. Penny Penny is the closest female friend that Raj has, though he is only able to talk to her when he is drunk. Penny sometimes tries to make Raj speak, but mostly feels sorry for him, such as by calling him a strange little man, damaged, and even kissing him on the cheek, while Raj believes her to be considerate of him. There are times where his relationship with Penny becomes less than platonic - particularly in The Griffin Equivalency, where he misinterprets her going with him to an award ceremony as an act of romance rather than friendship and introduces Penny to his parents as his "new squeeze" while he was drunk. He tried to apologize by note, but Penny forced him to say the apology while sober. In The Roommate Transmogrification, Raj and Penny hooked up while they were drunk, and, while they were leaving the bedroom, ran into Howard, Leonard, and Sheldon. In The Skank Reflex Analysis, Raj reveals to Penny that they did not have sex; instead, Raj ejaculated prematurely when Penny was helping him put his condom on and they fell asleep. Raj asks Penny not to tell anyone about this, to which Penny agrees. They accept to go back to being just friends. She agreed that he could tell others that "their light shone too quickly and brightly", but couldn't tell people that he "ruined her for white guys". In The Wiggly Finger Catalyst PennyPenny sets him up with a deaf friend of hers that can communicate with him by signing. In The Santa Simulation Penny inivites him along to a girls' night out and they try and find him a girl. Bernadette Raj's relationship with Bernadette is somewhat strained, because of him having feelings of her and fantasizing about her and being Howard's fiancee. In the season 5 premiere Bernadette is angry because Raj has been having recurring dreams about her. A lot of what Raj does Bernadette finds creepy. Amy Farrah Fowler Raj's relationship with Amy has not been properly explored yet, but they are shown to be friends and she can find it weird that he can't talk to women. After Sheldon invites the lonely Raj on his and Amy's anniversary date, he wants to get to know his better and she tells him to go home. In The Snata Simulation, he tells Amy that he was never interested in her like his crush on Penny and Bernadette. She then draws him out that they were both missed the company of the opposite sex. They talk about their humilations while growing up until Raj says that he hopes that the girl he finds is as half as a lovely person as Amy. Amy then says that he "wants me, now I'm good". She says that they can leave now, obviously getting back at Raj. Then Raj tells Penny on the way out that now he may fall for Amy. Stuart Bloom Beginning with the The Date Night Variable, Raj becomes closer friends with Stuart since Howard is away on the ISS. They go out to bars looking for ladies and do other things Raj and Howard used to do. Stuart also moves in with Raj to get out of the back of the comic book store. Romantic (Erin Allin O'Reilly)]] Unlike the other main characters, Raj's romantic relationships have never been very serious or lasting, mostly due to his inability to speak to women. He has had a number of one-night-stands and brief dates. Impressively though, Raj was the first one amongst the four to get laid within the series in The Middle Earth Paradigm, at Penny's Halloween party. He is much more successful in casual sex than the more sexually aggressive Howard, and, amongst the guys, has great appeal to extremely attractive women. He has a big crush on Howard's fiancee, Bernadette Rostenkowski, who has said how wonderful a man he is and has called him a "cutie pie", much like Penny. Lalita Gupta (Sarayu Rao) One of Raj's female childhood acquaintances, Lalita Gupta used to be fat. She also kicked him in the samosas (testicles) and called him untouchable. In spite of this, Raj's parents thought it would be a good idea to set them up on a date. Raj discovered that alcohol (grasshopper cocktail) is able to help him suppress his selective mutism but being drunk made him obnoxious. As a result: he generally weirded out Lalita. Sheldon, because of Lalita's resemblance to a beloved childhood fairy tale character, Princess Panchali, unintentionally "stole" Lalita from Raj causing him to get angry with Sheldon. Missy Cooper (Courtney Henggeler) In The Pork Chop Indeterminacy, Sheldon's fraternal twin sister, Missy, came to Pasadena. Raj at the time was using an experimental drug to help with his selective mutism. Leonard, Howard and Raj were all attracted to her and after hitting on her too much (causing her to hide at Penny's for the night) and fighting over the "right" to ask her out, they decide to just ask her out individually. After both Leonard and Howard's attempts failed, Raj got his turn. Inconveniently, as he waited for her at Penny's door, the drugs began wearing off and despite Missy's implied interest in Raj, (saying "Hi cutie pie, I was hoping you'd show up") Raj was unable to ask her out and walked away. Summer Glau In The Terminator Decoupling, when Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Raj were on a train to San Francisco, the latter three tried talking to sci-fi actress Summer Glau. After drinking what he thought was a beer, Raj talked to Summer, being flirty and smooth and she took a liking to him. He said Slumdog Millionaire was based off of his life story and revealed his knowledge of astronomy. When Howard pointed out that his beer was non-alcoholic, Raj stopped in the middle of his conversation, was embarrassed and rushed away from Summer without saying any more. Abby (Danica McKellar) In the episode The Psychic Vortex, Leonard and Howard went on a double date with their respective girlfriends, leaving a lonely Raj with only an indifferent Sheldon. Raj insists on Sheldon helping him score with a girl at a University Mixer. After presenting Sheldon with a "Limited Edition Green Lantern Lantern" and a "Incredible Hulk Hands signed by Stan Lee" on two separate occasions, Sheldon agreed to be Raj's wingman, helping him score with Abby. It is not known what happened to her after that episode. Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton (Judy Greer) In The Plimpton Stimulation, Dr. Plimpton was welcomed as a guest of Sheldon's for a few days while considering taking a position at the University. Incredibly promiscuous, she shows interest in Raj immediately after meeting him despite having slept with Leonard the previous night and sitting next to him at the time. That evening, Raj was hosting Dr. Plimpton but when Leonard and Howard show up, she immediately suggests they join Raj and her. Raj directs his friends so they can leave and spends the night with Dr. Plimpton. Angela (Tiffany Dupont) Rajesh and Sheldon met Angela at a coffee shop while Raj was trying to test an experimental social anxiety drug. Raj told her she was very beautiful when she asked why he was staring, and flattered, she liked his accent, stating she was interested in going to India. As she welcomed him sitting with her, Raj introduced them as Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali and Dr. Sheldon Cooper, scientists who like to observe, and dismissed Sheldon off to buy a scone. Koothrappali complemented her name, citing its etymology, to which she responded he was cute. However, a side effect of the medication caused him to begin stripping, which scared her away, while he told Sheldon he was being rude and attempted to continue with her saying she had the expressive face of an actress. Emily (Katie Leclerc) In The Wiggly Finger Catalyst, Penny thought she found the perfect match for Raj by hooking him up with a woman who is deaf, Emily. Raj made very obnoxious remarks during their first date, but translator Howard would sign something else to Emily as to make him not look like a jerk. However, it turns out she liked Raj only for his money and left him when she found out his parents would cut their financial support if they continued to see each other. Siri (Becky O'Donohue) After Raj buys a new iPhone 4S in the The Beta Test Initiation, he develops a peculiar relationship with his phone's voice command personal assistant, Siri. Contrary to his usual inability to speak to women directly, Raj is able to address her, as she is a mere voice. Whenever Raj inquires about an activity he wishes to engage in or a destination, she provides suggestions (like a wine selection for a dinner party) or a list of possible locales, of which a subset is emphasized due to proximity. In reaction to Raj, Siri is able to accept compliments, respond to inquiries about her well-being, and display emotions, like gratitude. Upon Raj's request to be called "sexy", Siri complies and Raj, in turn, refers to her as "darling". Raj appears to be actually dating Siri by taking her places, having human conversations with her and buying her gifts. However, Raj has a dream that he goes to meet Siri in the form of a real woman, but, of course, when she turns around, he can't speak to her. Thus, an offer to make love to her is unable to be fulfilled. He then wakes up screaming "NOOOOO!" Trivia *Raj is 31 years old. He was born on October 6, 1981. *Raj is the only one of the four (Howard, Leonard, himself and Sheldon) who has a present father figure. Leonard and Howard's parents are only mentioned, but Raj sees his father with his mother through his webcam. *He has a Ph.D. in Astrophysics. *Raj is 5 feet 8 inches tall, just two inches below average height as Leonard and Howard are 5'4" and 5'5" (short), Penny is 5'5" (the average height of a woman is 5'4") and Sheldon is 6'2" (tall). *He lives in an apartment, which he calls his "Raj Mahal". *Raj is not at all serious about his Hindu faith and eats beef, which is frowned upon by most Hindus. *Raj, much like Howard, despises many of Sheldon's antics, and the two managed to get Sheldon on a date with Amy Farrah Fowler on a dating website in The Lunar Excitation, much to Sheldon's dismay. *Raj's case of selective mutism was first evident in the Pilot episode. *"Koothrappali" is a surname from southern India; however Raj claims that he is from New Delhi, suggesting either that his family moved from their native area, or ignorance on the part of the creators. *Whenever Raj gets an idea or wants to say something slightly controversial in a conversation, he whispers it in Howard's ear if a woman is around. Howard never wants to say it out loud because he finds it stupid or offensive, but he ends up saying it anyway through scoffing Raj. Sheldon hates him talking in his ear altogether, although he does appreciate Raj's words. * He regularly communicates with his parents (V. M. Koothrappali and Mrs. Koothrappali) back in India via webcam. When they become meddling or judgmental, he often "brings his parents" into Leonard and Sheldon's Apartment 4A via his MacBook Pro, to seek his friends' support in the discussion. * He has a mug that says 'World's Best Astrophysicist'. It was given to him by Sheldon. *His father is a gynecologist and drives a Bentley. *Raj shares his interest in monkeys and trains with Sheldon. *Rajesh often has married-couple-like arguments with Wolowitz and, when nervous, often whispers into his ear leaving him to translate to everyone else. *As with Wolowitz, the others in his circle of friends often refer to him by his surname. He frequently wears a purple jacket and a sweater vest. *Rajesh's selective mutism even applies in dreams. Most notable is with Siri. (The Beta Test Initiation). *Rajesh performs vocals when playing Rock Band (albeit extremely badly), which could possibly be a joke because he suffers from selective mutism. Though in a Season 2 promotional photo, he is playing with a guitar controller, so he is either playing the bass or the lead. *He despises Guitar Hero because he feels it is lame, though he still plays it. *Raj is considered the attractive one of the group because women find him foreign and exotic, plus his selective mutism makes him a very "good listener." *He works with/for Sheldon. *He has been featured in | People Magazine ("30 Under 30 to Watch!"). *He has a MySpace account. *He has problems talking to women unless he is drunk. In The Porkchop Indeterminacy, he tried an experimental medication for his problem but stopped taking it because of the side effects. In The Wildebeest Implementation, he tried another medication he got from a friend at Caltech's school of pharmacology, but gave up on it too because it removed his inhibitions to the point that he stripped naked in the middle of a coffee shop. *Unlike the other guys, Raj has shown great interest in some non-geeky and sometimes feminine things, such as Grey's Anatomy, The Good Wife, Sex and the City, Eat Pray Love, Bridget Jones' Diary and John Grisham's novels. He also likes Archie comics along with Zack and likes Twilight. *Raj is addicted to internet pornography. *He dislikes Aquaman, as he is always chosen to dress as Aquaman when they have a costume competition. *Raj often obsesses over almost-insignificant details in fiction, such as how toilets in Atlantis in Aquaman work, the possible symbolism of ponytails in Avatar, whether Wolverine's prostate is made of | adamantium, what zombies would eat if humanity were exterminated, how vampires would shave themselves if they can't see their reflections, etc. *English is his native language, though he speaks fluent Hindi. *Raj doesn't need to be drunk to talk to women: he just has to think he is drunk (Placebo Effect), as shown in The Terminator Decoupling. *Raj takes Pilates classes and claims to, as a result, have very well-trained abs. *In one scene, when his parents arranged a blind date, he refused and Sheldon explains that Indian arranged marriages result in a peaceful bond. Raj then says "I know my own culture", leaving Sheldon silenced. *In one episode, Sheldon joins Penny in jogging, and Howard tells Penny that Raj always watches her from his car with binoculars. *Like the common nerd, Raj was bullied as a child. He once got a penis drawn on his forehead on his first day of cricket camp, with the testicles drawn around the eyes. One person who bullied him was Lalita Gupta, who used to kick him in the nuts and call him "untouchable." They dated as adults, where a drunk Raj insults her by saying she used to be so, so fat as a child. *His favorite number is 5,318,008. The reason for that is that when entered in a calculator, turning the calculator upside-down will read "BOOBIES". *Raj is terrified of bugs. As he is also afraid of women, Sheldon jokes that ladybugs must render him catatonic. *He was angry when Leonard and Priya decided to date again which means he is overprotective towards his baby sister. *In'' The Roommate Transmogrification, Raj had a drunken sexual encounter with Penny, which they both apparently regretted instantly. (It is later on revealed, in the premiere of Season 5, that that is not what actually happened in the end.) *It is revealed in two episodes during Season 4 that Raj has a huge crush on Bernadette. *Sheldon revealed that Raj's family is not just rich, but is "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richie_Rich_(comics)%7C Richie Rich" rich. *He is afraid of spiders, which is revealed in ''The Alien Parasite Hypothesis. *Even though Raj does not adhere to Hindu dietary restrictions, he does take certain aspects of his religion seriously and has brought up Hindu gods more than once in a conversation. *Raj is shown as being unable to talk with women, however, he can talk to his female family members such as Mrs. Koothrappali and his sister Priya. *Raj is the group's "historian", being able to keep record of many actions - for instance, in The Hawking Excitation, Raj was able to recount how many times Sheldon has begged in the past. *Raj is addicted to pedicures. *Raj has had one threesome in his life. It was with Howard and a 200 pound girl in a | Sailor Moon costume during a trip to Comic-Con *According to Lakshmi, the girl Raj goes out on a date with in ''The Transporter Malfunction, ''there is a rumor back in New Delhi that Raj is comfortable in a sari. *In The Bakersfield Expedition, Raj dressed as a Star Trek: The Next Generation Klingon. *Raj's drink of choice has remained the grasshopper since he was first served it in The Grasshopper Experiment: he can be seen drinking one in numerous episodes thereafter. References Gallery Raj Singing.jpg|Raj singing big-bang-theory103.jpg|Raj has problems with women unless he is drunk, then he becomes obnoxious and egocentric I love the smell of paintballs in the morning.jpg|Raj playing paintball Tbbt202.jpg|Raj and the gang (except Penny) are back from the Renaissance Fair. Koothrappali family.png|Raj with his parents. Psychic Vortex.jpg|Raj watching Sheldon while he is in "his world". Duckdeficiency.jpg|Raj camping. Pirate Solution.jpg|Raj with Sheldon Jiminy Conjecture.jpg|Raj in Professor Crawley's office. Electric Can Opener Flu.jpg|Raj and the gang are back from the arctic. Killerrobot.jpg|Raj and his friends. Lizard-Spockex.jpg|Raj in the Mars Rover lab. Raj.jpg|Raj 5600710743adb884191548.jpg|The silent romance TheBigBangTheoryS2E17-151.jpg|Smooth and confident Raj The-big-bang-theory-cast.jpg|Promo Pic Season-premiere.jpg|Penny discussing the night they spent together. Bbt-halonight.jpg|Playing Halo together. The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Middle-Earth-Paradigm-1-06-the-big-bang-theory-10185298-720-480.jpg|How drunk am I? Raj-and-abby-rock-out.jpg|Raj and Abby. ThePsychicVortexr.jpg|Picking up girls with Sheldon. Raj's greets Emily.png|Raj on medication. Raj after his date.png|Raj and Howard. Penny and Raj.png|Raj and Penny emerge out of Leonard's room TheBigBangTheoryS3E4-167.jpg|Raj works with Sheldon on the string theory implications of gamma rays from dark matter collisions. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver the guys.jpg|The gang hanging out at the apartment. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj, Howard and Sheldon. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Leonard off on a date with Penny. Amy and Raj.jpg|Raj and Amy. Raj playing on his PC.jpg|YYYEEESSS!!! Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga.jpg|Game playing at the L&S apartment. The guys.jpg|The guys at work. BBT - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj's creepy dinner party. BBT - Raj with his phone.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. BBT - Raj daydreaming.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. Dinner party. The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Siri 2.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri at work. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner 2.jpg|News from NASA. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang eating at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|The big Star Wars gaming marathon! The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|The big Star Wars gaming marathon! The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|Waking up after the marathon. The weekend vortex sheldon.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|In the hallway. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|The big Star Wars gaming marathon! Twv- Raj and Leonard.jpg|The big Star Wars gaming marathon! Twv- Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. Twv- Raj 3.jpg|Raj wants things to be like it used to be. Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj in Howard's lab. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and his prospective bride Lakshmi. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Raj. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Dinner at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Raj explains his night with Penny. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj at the Caltech cafeteria. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explains his night with Penny. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj in Howard's lab. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and his prospective bride Lakshmi. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|In Leonard's apartment. Twv- Raj and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Raj gaming. Twv- Raj.jpg|Raj. Twv- Raj 3.jpg|Raj making a scene. Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Raj explains his night with Penny. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj at the Caltech lunch room. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explains his night with Penny. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|At Howard's lab. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and his prospective bride Lakshmi. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj, Howie and Bernie. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Dinner at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj at Caltech. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explains their night together. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and his prospective bride Lakshmi. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj, bernandette and Howard. TBBT - Season finale.jpg|Howard and Raj The Hawking Excitation Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Eating at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Howard, Raj and Leonard in his apartment.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Wil Wheaton at Howard’s bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|At Howard’s bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Eating lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|Raj's speech at Howard’s bachelor party. Raj's parents on Skype.jpg|Raj introducing his parents and showing them around the apartment. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The guys on the computer at the apartment. Raj complaining.jpg|Raj drinks and talks to women. Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Raj is talking to Penny! Group photo.jpg|Raj is talking to Penny! The stag convergence Howard and Raj's bromance.jpg|At Howard’s bachelor party toasting Howard. The stag convergence Howard and Raj smiling.jpg|At Howard’s bachelor party. The Countdown Reflection The gang sans Howard.jpg|Watching Howard's launch into space. The launch acceleration leonard, howard and raj.jpg|The gang trying on tuxes. The launch acceleration raj and howard.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|At the comic book store. The Date Night Variable Raj and Stuart.jpg|Raj and Stuart. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj, Penny and Leonard hanging out together. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj, Penny and Leonard hanging out together. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The gang together.jpg|TEAM LEONARD! The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Leonard and Raj.jpg|Talking to Howard in space. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|The gang at the movies. S6EP01 - Raj with Shamy on their date.jpg|Third wheel at annivesary date. S6EP01 - Raj and Stuart at comic store.jpg|Raj and Stuart. TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|Sheldon's new assistant. Time3.jpg|Watching time machine Ebay auction. Time1.jpg|Keep your toys Leonrd. It's what you are. Hof2.jpg|Ta-da, TA-DA! Reaction to 2001 theme. Nut5.jpg|HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Fetch6.jpg|The hairy bunch back from the North Pole expedition. Fetch1.jpg Mono4.jpg|The guys on the North Pole monopole expedition. New15.jpg|Howard's mother's meat loaf thrown up to the ceiling. Veg1.jpg|In Vegas with Howard's paid for girlfriend. Iso4.jpg|Raj and friend. Iso1.jpg|The guys in the hallway. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia gets everyone to take her to her audition when her car breaks down. Laser3.jpg|Laser game. Train6.jpg|Raj and guys with Summer Glau. Rob2.png|The guys and their robot MONTE. Liz1.jpg|They always end in Spock. Mar9.jpg|Picking up graduate students. Mar7.jpg|Raj and Abby. Mar3.jpg|Hulk sad! Mar2.jpg|Jamming on the first date. Gg3.jpg|Beverly, dinner and analysis. Duc4.jpg|Camping while high on hippie cookies. Duc5.jpg|Camping while high on hippie cookies. Duc3.jpg|Camping while high on hippie cookies. Neb3.jpg|Kites ho! Can5.jpg|Sheldon vs. Captain Sweatpants. Can3.jpg|He tasks me. Goth6.jpg|The guys in a tattoo parlor. Goth5.jpg|Going after Goth girls. Goth4.jpg|Bethany and Sarah (not than anyone cares) Eat4.jpg|In the emergency with a robotic arm caught on his little friend. Eat2.png|Raj and Howard. Amy12.jpg|What have we done? Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon. Amy8.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon. Amy6.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon. Amy5.jpg|We found a mate for you. Amy1.jpg|Watching the strange sight unfold. Past7.jpg|The couch comes into the apartment. Past20.jpg|Home made rocket fuel. Past10.jpg|Why the elevator doesn't work. Gre2.jpg|Raj is going to get lucky. Gre12.jpg|What the frack? Act9.jpg|Sheldon's lecture bombed and is burning up the Internet. Act7.png|Checking reviews of his lecture. All bad. Act4.jpg|Raj's fantasy dance with Bernadette. Act2.jpg|Raj's fantasy dance with Bernadette. Love5.jpg|Scientific panel full of disgruntled PhDs. Love3.jpg|Introducing Shelbot. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks! Jp10.jpg|JLA sees a crime in progress. Jp1.jpg|TBBT gang won! Para4.jpg|Who will flinch first? Spiders in there. Para1.jpg|Nerdy wrestlers. Jones8.jpg|The theater is full. Jones7.png|The line is drawn here. Jones6.jpg|Penny's prank phone call. Jones4.jpg|Waiting for Raiders of.... Jones1.jpg|The gang heading to the movie. Faith4.jpg|Interview by the FBI. Pry1.jpg|Priya is in town. Kat7.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Kat5.jpg|Cafeteria. Bot6.jpg|Lunch with Shelbot at the Cheesecake Factory. Bot1.jpg|Shelbot and the gang. Mate6.jpg|This never happened! Mate4.jpg|Oh GOD!! Mate1.jpg|Raj prepared dinner after he moved in. React1.jpg|Playing with a quantined Sheldon. Wild3.png|His medication isn't working. Herb3.jpg|Raj dreaming about Bernadette. Ab8.jpg|Sheldon, Raj and the magic trick. Ab7.jpg|Howard puzzling Sheldon with a magic trick. Ab5.jpg|Leonard demonstrating Howard's magic trick. 523891_456739787702661_1341898481_n.jpg|विजय दशमी 2069 को हार्दिक मंगलमय शुभकामना! - Happy Vijay Dashami heartfelt greeting to 2069! S6EP05 - The guys dancing.jpg|Dancing with Howard to a Star Wars game. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|Discussing Raj's American accent. S6EP07 - Raj closeup.png|Raj. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Helping Howard move out of hia mother's house. 43f.jpg|Talking to Sheldon. 43e.jpg|Talking to Alex Jensen, Sheldon's assistant. 43d.jpg|Raj and Howard playing detective. De11.png|Raj and Leonard at the comic book store. Ghj10.jpg|Keep your women in line!! Rost4.jpeg|Watching Penny's fish gutting demo. Out1.jpg Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png 381013.jpg|Sheldon got everyone in trouble with Human Relations. 381012.jpg|Raj getting ready to talk to the woman in Human Relations. NG6.jpg|Raj as a ST:TNG Klingon. NG2.jpg|Star Trek: The Next Generation costumes. Ng8.jpg|Posing in the desert. Ng7.jpg|Hitch-hiking in costume. Ng6.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng5.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng4.jpg|The guys reaching the diner. Ng3.jpg|Getting stared at. Ng2.jpg|My Mother has a rental car for us from Enterprise. Ng1.jpg|Tired and wanting to head home. PenRaj.jpg|Penny trying to talk to Raj the fiirst time. Howard07.jpg|Penny getting to know Howard and Raj. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|The gang together for dinner. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner together in 4A. RajDog2.jpg RajDog.jpg|Blaming something on his dog. RajDog2.jpg|Raj's little Yorkie. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Koothrappalies Category:Caltech Staff Category:Scientists Category:Astrophysicists Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos